


dehisce

by azefiros



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Sephiroth's (Compilation of FFVII) Terrible Childhood, Underage Rape/Non-con, Warning: Hojo (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azefiros/pseuds/azefiros
Summary: A teenaged Sephiroth returns from the frontlines of the war to see Hojo. Their reunion is not a pleasant one.
Relationships: Hojo/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	dehisce

**Author's Note:**

> finally decided to make a separate account for content like this bc i'd prefer it not to be associated w/ my main, considering... well, i'm sure you can guess why, lmao. sometimes you just need a separate space for the gross stuff.
> 
> originally written for the ff7 kinkmeme earlier this year for the following prompt:
> 
> _Hojo/Sephiroth, underage, incest, rape_   
>  _Sorry about this one. I love angst and want to see the pain of Sephiroth’s childhood beyond the experimentation. I know Hojo was sick enough to force teen Sephiroth to get him off, for whatever reasons he came up with to justify it. Would prefer a blowjob scene to a sex scene, but allusions to them having had sex is fine!_
> 
> do i still need a disclaimer? uhh, if you got this far, read the tags and these notes, you obviously already know what this is gonna contain and it's your own responsibility to click the back button if it's too much for you. insert obligatory ramble here about how this is written to be terrible and that i don't condone this irl even tho that should be obvious, etc, etc. if you still wanna go yell at me in the comments after that, uhh... be my guest, i guess

“Sephiroth. On your knees.”

Sephiroth obeys without a second thought. His entire body instantly goes into high alert. His heart is racing. He doesn’t know what to expect, only that it isn’t good. It never is. Even though he’s been in Wutai for months, his body still reacts the same way, now that he’s back in this familiar environment. The sterile smell of the labs stings his nose. Nothing has changed.

“You know what you did...” Hojo leans back in his chair and tilts his head against his hand as he looks down at Sephiroth. “Why don’t you go ahead and beg for forgiveness?”

“I’m sorry, sir!” Sephiroth whispers immediately and stares down at the floor. “Please forgive me.” He has no idea what he’s done wrong – he’s here to get his routine Mako injections, nothing else - but hopes that maybe the apology will placate Hojo anyway. The hand that grabs his hair and tugs hard enough to hurt quickly tells him otherwise.

“Is that so...? Tell me, boy... What did you do wrong?” Hojo asks. When Sephiroth doesn’t reply, Hojo tugs at his hair harder and snaps at him. “You don’t even know! Of course you don’t! Idiot.”

“I’m sorry...!” Sephiroth repeats, hoping that it will somehow miraculously be enough, just this once. Maybe Hojo is in a good mood today, maybe –

“Sorry? Is that all you have to say for yourself?” Hojo starts to laugh. Sephiroth dares to glance up at him for a fraction of a second and catches a glimpse of the horrible grin forming on Hojo’s face. “I think we need to teach you some discipline. You know what to do, boy.”

He does. It’s not the first time, after all. Yet, it somehow never gets more bearable. With shaking hands, he unzips Hojo's pants and takes Hojo’s cock into his mouth. He tries not to think about what's happening; tries not to think about anything at all. It's easier like that.

Being out on the battlefield is preferable to this. At least he can feel strong when he's fighting. Right now, kneeling between Hojo’s legs, he feels like the weakest, most pathetic creature in the world. He bobs his head, tries to get a rhythm going, forces the nausea down where he won't have to feel it anymore.

“Such a talented mouth you have... Perhaps you’ve been practicing with boys your own age, hmm? Is that what you do while you’re out on the frontlines?”

He doesn’t. How could he, when all he would be thinking about is this? The other soldiers don't like him anyway. He doesn't fit in, he looks strange, nobody ever taught him communication skills... The only thing he’s any good at is being a tool, either for war or for Hojo’s sick desires.

“My precious specimen...” Hojo coos. “You look so much like your mother. I wonder what she’d think, seeing you like this. Do you think she’d be proud of you?”

The hand that strokes Sephiroth’s hair is a mockery of affection, yet Sephiroth can't help but lean into it regardless. It's the only thing he has. He hones in on that, pretends that it actually means something, stays completely focused on it until he isn't sure how much time has passed.

“You’re growing up so fast...” Hojo’s hand settles on Sephiroth’s neck and pushes him closer, forcing him to take Hojo’s cock deeper. Sephiroth gags from the sensation. “Already fifteen.”

Fifteen. Sephiroth doesn’t even know when he turned fifteen. Hojo has never told him when his birthday is. He can feel tears prickling his eyes now. No, no, no, this is only going to get worse if he cries. Hojo hates it when he cries.

“Maybe it’s time for me to tell you why I’m punishing you. You’d like to know, wouldn’t you?” Hojo’s breaths are faster now; Sephiroth latches on to that, as a sign that it might be over soon. “The war is making you too cocky, boy. I don’t like letting you out of my sight for such long periods of time. You need a reminder... A reminder of what you are. What are you, Sephiroth?” He pulls Sephiroth off his cock so suddenly that it catches Sephiroth off guard completely.

“I...” Sephiroth croaks, voice hoarse, uncertain what to say now that a response is clearly expected of him. He looks up at Hojo, meets his gaze properly for the first time since Hojo told him to kneel. I hate you, he wants to scream, but he doesn’t. “I’m... I’m yours, sir. Your specimen...” he whispers instead. Saying it makes him feel nauseous, but the worst part is that he knows it’s true. He belongs to Hojo. No amount of playing war hero is going to change that fact.

“That’s right...” Hojo murmurs. “Such a good boy. You haven’t forgotten after all... Now, why don’t you finish the job?”

And so, Sephiroth does. He takes Hojo’s cock into his mouth again and makes an earnest effort, hoping he can finish Hojo off so that this can finally end. He wants to go back to his room, crawl under a blanket and cry. Thinking about it makes his eyes sting and a painful lump wells up in his throat.

“You know, nobody else will ever want you, if they find out about this.” Hojo’s tone is light. Conversational. “I’ve ruined you. Nobody wants damaged goods.” Why can’t he just stop talking? That makes it so much worse. Shut up, shut up, shut up! A whimper escapes Sephiroth, and Hojo laughs. “It’s a shame. I’m sure they’d appreciate how good you are at this. How unfortunate that I’m not eager to share my toys.”

Sephiroth stops listening after that. It’s easier to just concentrate on the task at hand, allow his body to go through the motions while his mind goes elsewhere, to hide itself away in some dark corner where Hojo can’t see. It’s not until he can feel the salty taste of cum in his mouth that he finally allows himself to drift back to reality. He waits until Hojo pulls him off, licks the last of it off his lips and swallows it all down along with the shame. He’s going to have to try to get his hands on some sweets later, to get rid of the taste.

“There we go. That was a good reminder for you, wasn’t it?” Hojo zips his pants up and gets to his feet, as if nothing has happened at all. Sephiroth wishes he could do that as well, but he feels as if his legs would give out if he tried.

“Can I...” Sephiroth tries to keep his voice steady, to make it seem like he’s unaffected. Unfortunately, he fails rather miserably, stumbling over his own words. “Can I go now?”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you crying, boy.” Hojo is sneering at him now. “You know you’re not supposed to be crying, Sephiroth. You’re not an infant.” Oh. No. Please, no more.

“Please don’t punish me anymore!” Sephiroth can’t help it; despite his best efforts, his voice comes out as a pathetic little whimper. “I’ve learned my lesson, I swear! I... I’ll do whatever you want, sir!”

“Whatever I want?” Hojo snorts. “You always do whatever I want regardless. It’s not a particularly compelling offer, you know.”

“Please, sir. I’m sorry...” Sephiroth begs, grabbing Hojo’s pant leg and trying to make himself look as small and vulnerable as possible. He looks up at Hojo, willing himself not to cry. “Just... let me go. Please.” Just this once. Please, just this once, let it work.

Hojo is quiet for an awfully long time, watching Sephiroth with a neutral, unreadable expression. Long enough that a part of Sephiroth dares to start hoping that maybe, just maybe Hojo is actually considering letting him go. But then, Hojo smirks and points at something behind Sephiroth. Sephiroth's blood runs cold.

“I want you on the examination table. Clothes off. I'm not done with you yet.”

He's not sure why he even tries, anymore.


End file.
